The Dream Land
The Dream Land is the thirteenth episode of Season 7 of Peppa's adventures. Synopsis Willdawg14 decides to figure out why he’s having so many weird dreams. He ends up building a machine that allows him to view all his previous dreams, from being kidnapped by aliens to having sex with a Satan-obsessed fox. Plot The episode begins with Willdawg14 having a nightmare that he keeps waking up on Christmas morning, but there aren’t any presents under the Christmas tree. The sequence keeps on playing over and over again, until Willdawg suddenly realizes that it isn’t even Christmas, after which he suddenly wakes up screaming and covered in sweat. Will ends up spending the whole day extremely tired and unfocused. He goes to Peppa's house and tries to explain his dilemma, but he ends up falling asleep on her couch, causing him to have a nightmare where he is being chased around his house by a werewolf. He suddenly wakes up, and decides once and for all that he's going to stop his nightmares from happening. Later, the users check in on Willdawg14 to see how he’s doing, and he reveals to them that he built a special time machine that he can use to re-visit all his old dreams and find out why he’s having so many dreams- but he’s very scared, so he asks the users to come with him. They get into the machine, and it disappears. The first dream takes the users onto a set of stairs. Suddenly, a weird lake monster thing appears and starts chasing them. The users try to climb up the stairs, but they cans do it, somehow. Willdawg14 tells the users that he is prepared to stop all these weird dreams, and he gets out a shotgun and shoots the lake monster to death, causing it to tumble down the stairs. The users are then teleported to the next dream. In this dream, Willdawg14 is strapped to a chair in front of a stage, being forced to watch a nightmarish puppet show. So the other Willdawg14 gets out two machine guns and shoots, kills, burns, and electrocutes all the puppets. Sonic notes that that was just like The Happytime Murders. The users travel to the next dream, which is in a forest, where they witness, much to their shock, Willdawg14 plowing an adorable fox wearing a green sweater on top of a giant Satan star etched into the ground. Willdawg14 does absolutely nothing to stop this dream, despite Sonic going on the wiki and reading that the fox is actually just a boy with a girls voice (which Will immediately changes), and says that the fox had a point when she said he could not handle "that foxy body". The next dream takes the users to Will's bedroom, when they are suddenly met by a bunch of aliens that take them aboard their ship and give them all anal probes. Will wonders if this is payback from the fox. The users are then taken to the next dream, where they are standing on a bridge, overlooking a giant fiery pit leading to Hell. Will tells the users not to panic, because he thought ahead and brought along a fire extinguisher. Unfortunately, he drops said fire extinguisher into the fire. With no other means of defence, the bridge breaks, and the users fall to Hell. TBA Trivia * A few of the Willdawg14's nightmare scene were reused on the reboot series christmas special "Holiday Turkey." Category:PA episodes Category:Episodes